Mistaken Identities, Lies and Phone Calls, Oh My!
by Kalyra-Anne
Summary: "Charlotte, please... Just listen to me." He pleaded with her, begging her with his eyes to get her to stay, just to talk. "You promised me a normal life. How could you lie to me, Nik!" she screamed, "There is no another way." He said angrily. KLAULETTE


**AN: A bunch of what I think are classic Klaulette quotes – Quite different to the rest of the Oh My! Series but I hope you like it **

**Same rules apply – 100 words per quote, song titles as per normal. **

**A fair warning – This is quite angsty. **

**Let me know what you thought with a review! :) x  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Step At A Time; Jordin Sparks<strong>_

"I worry, Niklaus, that you have become a monster. I worry time has taken your love away from me." Said Charlotte as she eyed him suspiciously up and down, she had heard the tales of the arrogant original.

"I may be a monster and times may have changed, but my love for you, my dearest, it remains the same." He answered as he took a step closer to her, extending an arm to Charlotte.

God, he had missed her so much.

This made her truly speechless and at a loss of words.

What the hell could she say to that?

* * *

><p><em><strong>You &amp; I; Medina<strong>_

"You always keep me waiting Niklaus. Does it appeal to you, that one day... I'll stop waiting and you will not be able to see me again?" Charlotte asked lightly, a small smile gracing her lips painted in rose red, shielding perfectly white teeth.

Her hands trailed down his shoulders and arms, finally interlacing their fingers together, they were standing so close yet it felt so distant, the small space that was wedged between them felt like the Grand Canyon.

"I'll always track you down..." he promised her for the rest of eternity

It made her realise his true emotions.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Runaway; Groove Coverage<em>**

"You're back?" Niklaus asked shocked, he didn't expect to see her here.

"I am indeed, but not for long. You don't deserve my love, Niklaus." Charlotte answered him

"Is that so? I know I'm a monster, Charlotte, but you knew that too, from the very beginning. You wanted this as much as I did." He stated his case

"Maybe so, but I don't want to have to play by your rules all the time. I've chased you for long enough, Niklaus, now it's your turn to chase me." She told him as she fled into the darkness of the night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Before the Worst; The Script<em>**

"There is no another way." He said angrily

"Witches?" she asked desperately

"They won't help us… me." He answered slowly

"We will find another way Nik, I promise you we will." Said Charlotte, attempting to diffuse his foul temper, if only it had lasted more than a few hours...

"That witch knows how to keep you alive as a human. She wants to help you." He pointed someone out; she couldn't believe that she had fallen for it now that she looked back on it.

"You promised me a normal life. How could you lie to me, Nick?" she screamed

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're Not Sorry; Taylor Swift<strong>_

_"_I'm sorry, love." He said gently, his facial expression was contorted in pain and grief, he took a step towards her.

"Don't… Don't touch me, Nik. You are still not forgiven." She said sternly as she stepped back and away from him

"Stay the hell away from me." She shouted at him which caused him to wince.

He should have expected this; it was his entire fault.

"Charlotte, please... Just listen to me." He pleaded with her, begging her with his eyes to get her to stay, just to talk

"No, Nik, you gave up that chance already." She replied

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everytime It Rains; Charlotte Martin <strong>_

"No, Charlotte! I can't let this happen to you. We'll find another way. Please…" he begged her; he would not let her die, not now, not ever. He would protect her with everything that he had, despite the consequences, he didn't care anymore, and he wouldn't let a thing happen to her.

He loved her a lot more than he cared to admit.

"I have to do this, Nik. Because I love you. Remember that. Always and forever." She explained but he could not let her go through it, he wouldn't let her do it.

Even if she'd hate him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bad Boy; Cascada<strong>_

"I told you that I could pretend to be both of them." She shouted as she laughed musically, she had outsmarted him again and God it felt good to out-do him.

Kicking off her heels and throwing them across the room.

The intended person she wanted to see stepped into the room.

"I must admit, my dear… I am quite impressed." He smirked feeling quite proud of his handy work, he had trained her well or so he thought.

Little did he know, but Charlotte had her own plans in store for him.

With not many of them overly pleasant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Airplanes; B.o.B feat. Hayley Williams<strong>_

_(PHONE CALL)_

"Where are you _Nik_? I just arrived home." Asked Charlotte as she opened the door to their new home that Nik had been renovating.

"I am also on the way, don't worry, _sweetheart_, I'll be back very quickly." He promised her on the other end of the line.

"Okay, _Nik_, I miss you, come back soon, please."

"You worry for me, _Charlotte_?"

"Yes… And I just needed to hear your voice…"

"I'm fine, love! Don't worry. I love you, bye, _sweetheart_." He said as he hung up the phone, glancing at it before putting it away in its rightful place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Believe In Me; Sy &amp; Unknown<strong>_

"I'm getting bored Niklaus. I'm not getting any of your attention lately." Pouted Charlotte as she sipped on her champagne, her lipstick transferring on the cup, leaving the perfect imprint of red full luscious lips.

"We can fix this anytime." He replied on mutual ground, his gaze lifted up to meet her eyes.

"Oh really?" she toyed lightly, "Pray tell."

"And why would I do that?" he asked no one in particular, sending a smirk her way.

"Because if you don't, then I won't hesitate to run to the arms of your brother." She joked.

"Never, ever, threaten that, love."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I Don't Care; Fall Out Boy<strong>_

"Do you know him?" asked Caroline as she stepped into the Grill with Charlotte whom was pretending to be Elena.

He was intensely staring at Elena but as soon as Charlotte met his eyes for a brief moment, his gaze was diverted elsewhere.

"Yes, I know him better than himself." Said Charlotte, the hint in her tone was sad but it was undetectable for those that did not know her well enough.

Putting on a brave smile, the girls sat down at a booth but what neither of them knew was that a pair of amber eyes followed their movements.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...? What did you think? x<strong>


End file.
